Thirteen Fates 2:Through Sightless Eyes
by Fates Twisted Child
Summary: Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, an accident leaves Keiko with a life changing problem, something, or someone, has been reviving demons left and right, and, well, let's just say, poor Serena though life was hell BEFORE she came back
1. Prologue

"All right, listen up!"Keiko looked up from her math work at the soccer coach. "Our game tonight is against the Matasha High Demons. They've got two new premo players this time."  
  
"Serena Lupine and Yukina Kooromie."Keiko said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes, you know them?"the coach, a stout woman with short, black hair looked at Keiko.  
  
"Yukina's a good friend of mine and Serena spends a lot of time with Yusuke and Kuwabara so I see both of them a lot."Keiko explained,"Serena has a short fuse and a tendancy to over do it when she gets ticked off. Yukina is just the opposite, sweet, loving,"  
  
"and short."a girl with shoulder length light red hair snorted,"She'll be no challenge."  
  
"No challenge,"Keiko rolled her eyes,"Yukina can jump higher than Kuwabara and Yusuke put together."  
  
"So,"another girl snickered,"she'll still be easy to beat and that Serena girl, I heard she's as flat as a board and spends all her time fighting and cutting class."  
  
"So what if she is?"Keiko rolled her eyes,"She's reliable, smart, fun, loving, and hell nicer that the rest of you."  
  
"Nicer than us?"the first girl laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she is, and I'll be laughing when she kicks your butts."Keiko got up and ajusted her soccer cleets,"I'm gonna go find Yusuke."  
  
Across the feild. Serena sat on the bench, playing with rose in her hair. Her black jersey, which she had long since ripped the sleeves off of, was already covered in grass stains from wrestling with Kuwabara, Yusuke still being freaked out by Serena's blow up a few months before before.  
  
"So, what was the point of this 'sport' again?"Hiei walked up behind her, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Get the ball in the net."Serena explained simply.  
  
"Isn't that the point of basketball too?"Hiei sat down next to her.  
  
"There's a difference."Serena rolled her eyes,"Where's dumb and dumber?"  
  
"Dumb is up as far away from you as possible, and dumber is right behind you."  
  
Serena turned to see said human walking up,"Kazuma."  
  
"Since when do you call him by his first name?"Hiei hissed.  
  
"Since he IS part of my gang."Serena pointed out,"Besides, he's practically my brother. He spends so mch time at the mansion."  
  
"Yeah, and I got an earful for hanging out with kids from a different school."Kuwabara grumbled,"Where's Yukina?"  
  
"With her 'friends'."Serena snarled, obvious disgust in her voice,"God, if I see one more shade of pink, baby blue, or any crap like that I swear I'll scream."  
  
"I'm glad Keiko's not like that."Kuwabara groaned.  
  
"Her friends are."Serena punched at nothing, noting that her left hand STILL hurt,"The game's about to start, there goes my team, see ya."She jumped to her feet and ran off after a group of laughing girls headed towards the feild.  
  
"Poor girl."the coach, aka Raven, sighed, walking up,"She's the loner of the team."  
  
"She doesn't mind,"Kuwabara rolled his eyes,"it's easier for her to think."  
  
"Yeah, but she's still on her own, even Yukina won't talk to her."Raven sat down between the boys,"How can she stand that?"  
  
"She's used to it."Hiei explained,"She's always been a loner, unless you want to count the occassional Shuuichi."  
  
A rather loud whistle sounded the beginning of the game.  
  
In Makai  
  
"Where am I? What happened? Kurama? My pendant snapped, I ran after it, pain, then, black. Mohroh, where did you go, why, why did you leave?"  
  
Back in the human world  
  
Serena knocked the ball by the girl in the goal,"Wimp."  
  
Yukina ran by and slipped her friend a high five before the game continued. With Yukina on defense and Serena as a forward they were impossible to beat, even for Keiko, who was having the time of her life. Suddenly something came flying at the young demoness. Serena ducked just in time to see a large blood red ball of spiritual energy go flying over her head, and straight for Keiko. She didn't have time to react, before she could take two steps Keiko was on the ground.  
  
"Keiko!!"Yukina was the first one by her, closely followed by Serena and the two teams,"Serena, what happened?"  
  
"Spiritual energy,"Serena bent down and rolled Keiko onto her back,"it was aimed at me. It hit her in the head. Someone call a doctor!!!"  
  
A girl jumped to her feet and ran off. Another girl shoved Yukina out of the way,"Keiko!!! Keiko, are you ok?!"  
  
"Baka, she's unconscious!"Serena snapped as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up,"Yusuke, take Keiko out to Shiori's car, the doctors won't get here in time. Kuwabara, make sure Yukina's ok, that little wench hits hard."  
  
Yusuke picked his friend up and took off, closely followed by Serena. The duo ran out to Shiori's convertable.  
  
"Um, keys?!"Yusuke yelled, jumping into the back.  
  
Serena lifted the hood, prodded around for a couple seconds until the engine started, then jumped into the front seat and took off,"You were saying?"  
  
"That works too."Yusuke rolled his eyes,"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Someone tried to kill me,"Serena sped down the street, almost flipping the car at a corner and hitting a few people,"MOVE IT LOSERS!!!! it hit Keiko instead. MOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The car finally stopped in front of the hospital and Yusuke jumped out, Keiko in his arms. A doctor was waiting for them, who took Keiko from Yusuke's arms and ran into the hospital.  
  
Back in Makai  
  
"Why,.......why am I alive? I'm supposed to be dead! Uh, Yukina, Mohroh, what's happened?"Hina looked at her wrists, they were scarred from the slashes she'd made.  
  
"You too huh?"she spun around to see a demon who had a disturbing likeness to the young demoness she'd adopted what felt like so long ago.  
  
"Should I know who you are?"Hina asked warily.  
  
"My name is Kuronoue." 


	2. Just When Life Was Starting To Calm Down

Serena looked up from her sketch again. Kuwabara was sitting on the wall with Yukina on his lap, his arms wrapped around her and his chin SHOULD have been rested on the Kooromie's shoulder. Yukina's right leg was pulled up and hugged to her chest. "Kazuma, I thought I told you, to quit moving. Drawing a moving target is NOT easy." Kuwabara let out an annoyed huff and returned his chin to it's spot on Yukina's shoulder. Serena rolled her amethyst eyes,"Good boy, now, Yukina, what was our homework?"  
  
It was Yukina's turn to roll her eyes,"You fell asleep in class, again?!"  
  
"Bite me, Language Arts is BOOOORING!"Serena snorted, adding another detail to Yukina's eyes,"And having a Life Sciences teacher like Mrs. Stancel,"she faked a VERY nasaly voice,"is NOT fun."  
  
Kuwabara stifled a laugh, which of course Yukina felt, her body being pressed against his,"Does she really sound like that?"  
  
"Yep."both girls laughed.  
  
"Oh god, I feel sorry for you."Kuwabara smirked.  
  
"You do realize that REALLY hurts when you talk."Yukina hissed,"That's the SAME shoulder that got stabbed."  
  
"Sorry."Kuwabara muttered, receiving a heel in the leg from Yukina,"Ow."  
  
"Ya gotta love that girl."Serena smiled,"Yukina, homework."  
  
"Book report is due tomorrow,"Yukina explained,"and for Life Sciences we have to do an essay on our daily lives."  
  
Serena's pencil snapped in her hand, hitting Kuwabara in the face,"That's.Not.Good."  
  
"Why not?"Kuwabara lifted his head from Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"STOP MOVING!"Serena snapped,"One, no one knows Hiei and Yukina are related, much less twins, two, no one knows that Yukina is my best friend or my would-be-sister, and three, Yukina and I are a little something called DEMONS!"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Stop moving!"both girls shouted.  
  
"Meep."  
  
"SERENA KUROUNA LUPINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha'd you do to make Shiori THAT mad?"Yukina asked.  
  
"I think she finally found out I've been skipping class."Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
Across town  
  
Keiko looked worriedly at her phone,'Should I tell him? What will he say, or do? What about the others? I'll never hear the end of it. My life is over!!!' She shakily reached out, picked up the phone, and dialed the all to familiar number,"Yusuke?"  
  
"Keiko, what's wrong?!"she could tell the Spirit Detective was worried.  
  
"Yusuke, I need to tell you something,"  
  
"What? You're not sick are you?!"  
  
"No, I'm not sick, Yusuke I,.........I'm,............I'm....."  
  
Back at Serena's  
  
Shiori glared at her would-be-daughter,"How could you do this?!"  
  
"What, skip class or get kicked out of girls' gym for being too violent?"Serena sat down on the counter next to Yukina.  
  
"You what?!"Shiori shreiked,"First I find out you've been skipping class and now you got kicked out of your gym class for being too violent!! What's gotten into you?!"  
  
"Mom, I've always been like this, it's part of life."Serena said cooly,"Did you even THINK to ask about my grades?"  
  
"They're probably as bad as Kuwabara's!"Shiori shouted.  
  
"You called?"Kuwabara walked into the room, Serena's pitch black laptop under his arm,"Here you go, Serena."  
  
Serena opened her laptop,"Yukina, what's the code to get into the student files?"  
  
"5237416."Yukina said quickly.  
  
Serena tapped something into her laptop and turned it to Shiori,"Beat that."  
  
"All.A's.?!"Shiori yelped, jumping to her feet,"What did you do!?"  
  
"Nothing,"Serena smirked,"I may skip school but I'm STILL smart, even ask Yukina. Besides, I've got a B in Langue Arts."  
  
Yukina just nodded,"She gets better grades than me."  
  
Shiori went bug eyed,"I......I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you know why Eries is here."Serena snarled.  
  
"Oh god."Yukina pulled Serena off the counter and dragged her, along with Kuwabara, under the stairs as someone knocked on the front door. She slid a door open and shoved the two teens in,"Be good."  
  
Kuwabara and Serena tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. Kuwabara, somehow being on top, got up and rubbed his head,"Ow, god, did she HAVE to shove us downstairs."  
  
"It was the first thing she could think of,"Serena clapped her hands and lights flew on.  
  
The whole room was lit up. The huge room was big enough to be a ball room. One wall LOOKED like the Makai forest while the rest, the rest looked like the aftermath of the world's biggest paint war, which, it was. Serena, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Shiori, and Hiei HAD been painting, but, something went wrong. They never did figure out who threw the first glob of paint, but soon an all out paint war had begun, ending with EVERYONE being covered in paint. Of course the far wall was painted completely white, except for a red rose with a silver crescent moon around it painted in the center, in honor of Kurama. The floor was designed to look like the forest floor.  
  
"I thought you were going to repaint this place?"Kuwabra looked around.  
  
"Nah, it's got that 'family' touch I wanted down here,"Serena smiled,"besides, I don't have the money for it. Now, while we're waiting for Eries to leave, I'm going to get that painting done." The teen pulled her sketch book out of sub-space and sat down on a rock and somehow managed to find some colored pencils.  
  
Kuwabara sat down behind her and looked over her shoulder,"You're really good."  
  
"Thanks."Serena smiled,"Can you go find my easle for me?"  
  
"Sure."Kuwabara jumped up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
Upstairs  
  
A fairly short (like Hiei and Yukina short) girl with short, pink, spiked hair and long, chin length, blue bangs and gentle purple eyes sat on Yukina's bed, looking around. One side of the room looked like and ice cave and it slowly melted into a cave of fire,"Strange room you've got here."  
  
"Yeah,"Yukina uneasily brushed her blue hair out of her face,"a friend of mine painted it."  
  
"Did you hear about that Keiko girl, ya know, the one who fainted at soccer."Eries asked, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"What about her?"Yukina asked.  
  
"There's a bunch of rumors going around,"Eries leaned against the wall,"some people think she's pregnant, she hasn't gone back to school yet. Other people think she ran away or she's really sick, or she's trying to kill herself. Some people even think that Serena girl had something to do with it."  
  
"I doubt it,"Yukina looked at one of the pictures on her desk,"Keiko wouldn't kill herself or run away, and she couldn't be pregnant and Serena had NOTHING to do with it."  
  
"How do you know?"Eries asked.  
  
"Keiko's still a virgin."Yukina pointed out.  
  
"Again, how do you know?"  
  
"Keiko's one of my best friends."Yukina explained,"And Serena's no cold blooded killer."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask."Eries smirked,"So, the reason I came over, there's a rumor going around that you've got a boyfriend."  
  
Yukina almost fell out of her chair,"I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
"A lot of girls have been saying they've been seeing you hanging around with some boy from that other school, ya know, Urameshi's friend?"  
  
"Eries, you're nuts! I DO NOT have a boyfriend, you'd be the first to know if I did." 'God, this feels so bad.'  
  
"I'm glad,"Eries let out a sigh of releif,"you had me worried for a minute, but, I need to talk to you about something else too."  
  
"I'm listening."Yukina turned to look at her.  
  
"I know you're related to Hiei."  
  
Yukina did fall out of her chair this time,"Wha?"  
  
"I know Hiei's your brother,"Eries got to her feet,"I saw you two at the park with Serena. I heard you say that Hiei was your brother, but, why were you hanging out with them anyway?"  
  
"Serena's one of my best friends, we've known eachother since we were ten years old. She's nothing like the Serena from school. She's smart, fun, sweet. She's the one who painted my room for me."  
  
"You're telling me Serena's not the mean little brat we know from school?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!?!!?!!"Eries jumped up and grabbed Yukina by the shoulders,"Serena's an evil bitch!!"  
  
"How would you know?!"Yukina retorted,"You've never met Serena!"  
  
"You're right, I don't,"Eries released her, sat down on the bed and stared at her feet,"But I want to." 


	3. Sorry, it's a little on the short side

Yukina nearly fainted,"You........you want to?!!"  
  
"All the girls at school are good friends, but,"Eries looked at the ceiling,"if something happened, like, just for example, I found out I was half demon, they wouldn't stand by me, but, you and Serena are different. I can tell you're different. I saw your face, and Serena, when Keiko fainted, you really cared, and that Yusuke boy, he really cares about Keiko, doesn't he?"  
  
"As much as Hiei cares about me,"Yukina smiled,"and he truely does."  
  
"I can tell," Eries picked up a fraimed painting off Yukina's desk,"he looks like he does. So, where'd you hide those two anyway?"  
  
"Seriously? Hiei's impossible to keep track of,"Serena walked into the room,"of course me, I'm just as bad."  
  
Yukina slapped her forehead,"Eries, this is my 'should-be-sister', Serena Kurouna Lupine."  
  
"The world's biggest nightmare."Serena finished,"Hey."  
  
"Hi."Eries looked at the teen demon,"Can I just ask you one question?"  
  
"You just did."Serena smirked, only to get hit in the head with a small ice crystal,"Ok, ok, ask away."  
  
"How long were you there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear that you think Yukina's room looks strange."Serena smirked.  
  
"Erm, sorry."Eries cringed, expecting to get punched.  
  
"For god sakes, she's not going to hit you."Yukina rolled her eyes,'I wonder where Kazuma went.'  
  
"Sorry, rumors kinda get to you after awhile."Eries shrugged.  
  
"It's ok, that's why I don't hang around the populars."Serena sat down on Yukina's desk, receiving aa agitated hiss from Yukina,"Hey, be glad I'm not pulling a Hiei and putting my shoes on your homework."  
  
Eries giggled,"You mean you really do live with him?" Both girls nodded. "Wow, wicked cool! It must be so awesome to have a twin."  
  
"Depends on the twin."Serena shrugged,"Hiei's a pain in the ass, not as bad as me, but he's a pain. But having a brother like Hiei is useful."  
  
"Ok, now tell me the truth about your boyfriend."Eries smirked,"I want name, age, school, relatives, and how long you've been together."  
  
Yukina almost fainted,"I told you.......!"  
  
"Give it up Yukina, she knows the rest of the story, why not tell her the last part."Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, where is big, sweet, and dumb anyway?"Yukina asked.  
  
"You called."Kuwabra was suddenly leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Oh wow, he's SSOOO cute!"Eries squealed, making Serena cringe,"You're SOOO lucky Yukina!"  
  
"PLEASE quit sqealing."Serena hissed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Eries, THIS is Kazuma Kuwabara,"Yuika smiled, walking over to Kuwabara, and curling up in one of his strong arms,"my wonderful boyfriend."  
  
Eries nodded,"I thought as much, you're a lucky girl Yukina. I've heard rumors on the streets, you're one of the few girls who has a loving boyfriend that can be trusted. I've also heard rumors about Serena, strong, courageous, loyal, stubborn, fair, and wise, everything you'd want in a best friend."  
  
*BRIIIING!!!*  
  
On instinct Serena grabbed the phone and threw it to Yukina.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yukina's room........Oh, hi Yusuke, is something wrong?.............Sure, we'll be over in a little while." Yukina turned to the wolf on her desk,"Everyone is supposed to meet at Genkai's temple, it's an emergency."  
  
"Keiko."Serena's eyes widened,"Did you get any information?"  
  
"All I know is that Yusuke is really worried."  
  
"That's all I need to know."Kuwabara released Yukina from his grip.  
  
Eries raised an eyebrow,"Why do you care so much about her?"  
  
"Keiko's like a part of our family,"Serena quickly explained,"a lot of the time we're all eachother has, now, we've gotta go. Everything you heard here gets out to NO ONE, understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."Eries faked a salute,"I'd better head home, see you guys tomorrow." She walked out of the room.  
  
"That was strange."Serena jumped out the window, closely followed by Yukina and Kuwabara, the latter falling flat on his face.  
  
  
  
Back in Makai  
  
  
  
Kuronoue looked across the fire at the sleeping Hina,'She doesn't seem like the type that would kill herself, but, then again, it's also hard to believe an ice demon fell in love with a spit fire, literally, like Yukasho. What I don't understand is how she could adopt a child with the same name as my lover. Then again, life is full of suprises.'  
  
Hina sleepily opened one of her eyes,'Kuronoue, who would have thought that I'd find myself traveling with one of the three legendary theives of Makai. I just can't help but see Mohroh in him, those eyes, just a little darker than my adoptive daughter's. I guess that's why I trust him, because I trusted Mohroh, but, more than that, I know there's something he's hiding, just like Mohroh. He's watching me, thinking about something, a lost love perhaps, questions of life, mysteries, or could it be a mixture of them all? What even happend to Yukasho, Yukina, Mohroh, and my son?'  
  
"I know you're awake."Kuronoue glared at her.  
  
"What are you hiding?"Hina sat up and rubbed her sore wrists.  
  
"Why do you think I'm hiding something?"Kuronoue eyed her warily.  
  
"When Mohroh was hiding something from me she'd always avoid my eyes and glare at me at the same time, or just play with her hair."Hina noted the fact that Kuronoue was semi-nervously twirling a clump of hair around his finger,"And you're doing exactly that."  
  
Kuronoue growled in annoyance,"Know it all wench."  
  
"That's me."Hina smirked,"Now, what are you thinking about. You're more stubborn than Mohroh and Yukina put together."  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that name anymore."Kuronoue hissed,"Now go back to sleep, wench."  
  
"Moody."  
  
The Makai palace  
  
Yoko Kurama looked out his window at the forest below, a fire was built somewhere down below,'Who am I? Where do I belong? Why does this place make me so uncomfortable?'  
  
"Kurama,"Maya strutted into the room,"it's time to go, Suzaku is waiting for us."  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
  
  
Koenma's office  
  
  
  
  
  
A HUGE stack of papers fell off Koenma's seemingly empty desk to reveal a VERY VERY VERY agitated Koenma. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you all right, sire?"Jorge walked into the office holding another stack of papers.  
  
"YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING IT IS WHEN DEAD DEMONS ARE BEING REVIVED LEFT AND RIGHT?!!?!??!!!!!!" The ogre just shook his head. "I thought not. NOW GO CALL THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES!!!!!!!"  
  
"Meep, yes sire." 


	4. SMYYH crossover? Hm, thanks for the idea

"BLIND?!!!!"Yukina next to screeched, making Serena and Hiei cover their ears.  
  
Keiko nodded sadly from her spot sitting next to Yusuke,"Whatever hit me at the soccer feild broke a vein in my eyes and the blood is slowly causing me to go blind."  
  
Serena covered her ears, just in case someone else shreiked,"So that's why I smell blood."  
  
"I'll bet you almost anything Yusuke thought you were pregnant when you first called him."Kuwabara fought back the urge to laugh.  
  
Yusuke turned a bright shade of red,"No."  
  
Kuwabar broke out laughing and had to lean on Serena, who was having trouble keeping a straight face, to keep from falling over,"You ARE pathetic Urameshi!"  
  
"I'll agree with you there."Serena smirked,"Ow, Kazuma, you're not that light ya know!"  
  
"WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!!!!!!!!"Botan suddenly flew up on her oar.  
  
Serena slapped her hands over her ears,"WENCH!!! THERE'S A LUPINE HERE YA KNOW!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but there's a REALLY big problem!"Botan landed right in front of Yusuke,"Someone, or something, has been reviving demons everywhere you turn! The Saint Beasts have even been revived!"  
  
Hiei nearly fell out of his tree top perch and Kuwabara really did fall, dragging Serena down with him. Keiko clenched her fist,"So are the demons from the Netherworld."  
  
"How did you know?"Botan asked.  
  
"I just.did."Keiko's eyes glazed over for a moment,"And Serena is about to knock down a tree."  
  
Just as the words left her mouth a tree fell behind Serena, who suddenly had a scythe like the ones Kuronoue had used, except made of purple spiritual energy, in her left hand. The rest of the group looked from Keiko to Serena, then back to Keiko.  
  
Botan finally spoke,"We'd better get back to the Spirit World so Lord Koenma can fill you in on the details."  
  
About three hours later  
  
"So, let me get this straight,"Yusuke, who was close to falling asleep, groaned,"something has revived all the demons who have died in the last twenty years, including The Saint Beasts, and we've gotta stop them, greaaat."  
  
"What he said."Serena rolled her amethyst eyes,'All demons, that means Hina, wow.'  
  
'Hina, as in my mother Hina?'Hiei mentally questioned.  
  
'That's her.'  
  
"What are you smiling about?!"Yusuke snarled.  
  
"ALL demons, Urameshi."Kuwabara hissed,"as in Yukina and Hiei's mother."  
  
Yukina almost sqealed in delight and Genkai, who had appeared somewhere in Koenma's lecture, growled angrily. Hiei snorted,"What's your problem?"  
  
"Me happy equals Genkai mad."Serena exlained dryly,"Genkai hates my mother and hates me even more."  
  
"Wait,"Keiko began,"we've still got to worry about the revived Saint Beasts and Netherworld demons."  
  
"C'mon, we beat 'em once, we can beat 'em again!"Yusuke boasted,"Plus we've got the princess of Makai on our side this time."  
  
"I prefer the pirncess of theives."Serena snorted,"I'd prefer not mentioning the fact that I'm the Saint Beasts' neice."  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE?!"Koenma yelped,"YOU'RE RELATED TO THE SAINT BEASTS?!!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes,"You JUST figured that out? Serena is the daughter of the Makai princess Mohriyahno and the theif Kuronoue, by birth she is the princess of Makai, and the heir to the throne."  
  
"Excuse me?! You never mentioned that!!"Serena yelped,"Under what conditions?!"  
  
"I know I heard Mohroh say her beloved brother had no children and, unless they actually had the brains to hide them, which I highly doubt, the Saint Beasts also have no children, so, you're the only one who could ascend to the throne if once we manage to kill them all off."  
  
Serena slapped her forehead,"Why didn't anyone tell me about this before?!"  
  
"Skipped our minds?"Yukina shrank back in fear, expecting Serena to explode.  
  
Serena spun and punched out a pillar,"I'm not going to kill anyone, for now. I'll take my anger out on uncle fearest and his gang."  
  
"So, you'll take the case?!"Koenma yelped.  
  
"No."Serena said simply.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"Koenma, Yusuke, and Botan all yelped.  
  
"I promised Kurama we wouldn't go back to Makai,"Serena exlained,"so, I won't go."  
  
"We also promised that we wouldn't let the rest of this nut bag return either."Hiei added,"There is no way any of us are going back."  
  
"Find someone else to do it."Kuwabara finished.  
  
"And you are not taking that case, Yusuke Urameshi."Serena snarled,"It'll just be you against all of them, you'll get killed. Let's go." She, Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara left the office without another word.  
  
Yusuke, Koenma, Keiko, and Botan stared after them. Yusuke was the first one to talk,"Who died and made her king of the team?"  
  
"One queen,"Keiko corrected,"and two, she is technically a princess and it's probably nature to order people around."  
  
"Or she's just a bitch."Yusuke muttered,"She acts like the queen of the world."  
  
"Yusuke,"Keiko looked out the window at the retreating forms of four fifths of the Srot Detectives,"it's not that she's rude or arrogant, she's just keeping her promise to Kurama. I know she's telling the truth, even if I don't like her."  
  
Back in Makai  
  
"KURONOUE!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Kuronoue was jolted out of a very nice dream by Hina screaming,"What the.......?"  
  
Across the fire, Suzaku had a very panick stricken Hina in a headlock,"Hello, Kuronoue."  
  
"You..."Kuronoue snarled,"Let.Her.Go."  
  
"Why should I?"Suzaku snickered,"Hina will be perfect bait for my beloved neice and her 'friends'."  
  
Suddenly something collided with Kuronoue's head.  
  
A few days later  
  
*knock knock* Shiori opened the door to find Eries standing in front of her,"Hello, Eries."  
  
"Hi, Shiori,"Eries smiled,"where are Yukina and the others?"  
  
"They're fighting in the hills on the edge of town. There's a well beaten path leading from behind the house, just follow it and you should be able to find them."  
  
"Thanks."Eries put on a motorcycle helmet she'd had under her arm and jumped on her motorcycle a few feet away,"bye!" She sped off behind the house. Indeed, there was a path behind the house, lined with stones, leading into the forest.  
  
  
  
Serena jumped out of the way as Hiei threw a firey punch at her,"Not fast enough."  
  
Hiei growled in annoyance and moved to stab her with his katana, only to have Serena's staff get in the way,"Wench."  
  
Yukina watched the two warriors exchange fierce blows,"How much longer will you two be at this?"  
  
"Until they figure out what ta do about Urameshi."Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"Then why aren't you in the fight with them?"Yukina asked.  
  
"I don't hit girls."Kuwabara said simply.  
  
"What girl?"Hiei asked, hitting Serena over the head with the broad side of his sword,"This ugly thing is no girl." Hiei suddenly found himself on the ground with Serena standing on his chest,"What the....?"  
  
"Just because I don't act like a girl doesn't mean you can say I'm not one."Serena hissed, then turned to Kuwabara,"As for you. What are you going to do when your wife, if you ever get lucky enough to get married, starts having mood swings. You'll need to find a way to shut her up."  
  
"And, knowing your luck,"Hieie teased,"you'll end up with a bitch who's more violent than Serena and Shizuru combined."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that."Shizuru looked up from her spot sprawled out on a big rock,"Someone explain to me why I'm here, again."  
  
"You've got nothing better to do."Serena shrugged,"Besides, someone has to babysit Kazuma while I'm sparring with Hiei."  
  
"Good point."Shizuru shrugged.  
  
"YUKINA!!!!!!! SERENA!!!!!!"Eries skidded to a stop in front of Serena and Hiei,"Problem, big problem!!"  
  
Serena looked at the motorcycle riding girl,"Now what?"  
  
"Rando,"Eries panted,"big, mean demon, after Urameshi and Kuwabara. Had to warn you..."  
  
Kuwabara and Serena exchanged glances,"Oh, that's all."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO RANDO IS?!"Eries practically shreiked.  
  
Serena cringed and covered her ears,"Eries Soluna Arukna, QUIT SCREECHING!"  
  
"Sorry,"Eries mutter,"but, seriously."  
  
"Seriously,"Serena suddenly knocked Hiei off his feet again and sat down on his back,"we can take that baka, Urameshi kicked his butt nearly a year ago."  
  
"Well,"Eries looked back at the forest as said demon emerged from the trees,"here's your chance to prove it." 


	5. The Tournament of Blood

At that moment Rando burst through the trees,"Where is he?!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes,"If you're lookin' for Urameshi, he's not here." She summonned her staff,"But, I'll be more than happy to fight you."  
  
"You,"Rando laughed,"fight me?! Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"She's dead serious."Hiei snorted,"Serena could kick your ass with one hand tied behind her back."  
  
"Oh, really?"Rando eyed the girl curiously,"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Serena Kurouna Lupine, the daughter of the demon theives Mohroh and Kuronoue and the goddaughter of Yoko Kurama."  
  
"Kuronoue's girl, eh?"Rando smirked,"This should be fun." He charged Serena, half expecting her to move, instead she stood completely still. Rando gave a mighty punch to her gut, but she refused to budge. Another, even stronger, punch yeilded the same results,"What are you?!"  
  
"The princess of Makai."with that Serena put her hand through Rando's chest and tore out his heart,"Weak." Rando fell to the ground, and pool of blood forming beneath him. Serena looked at the bloody heart, which was stil trying to beat,"Pathetic." and crushed it in her hand.  
  
"Oh.My.God."Eries stared, wide-eyed, at Serena, who just wiped the blood off her hand on her pant leg.  
  
"That's suprising to you?"Hiei rolled his eyes,'That took you way too long, wolf.'  
  
'Shut up, Hiei.'Serena mentaly hissed,"If Rando came back, you can bet the Saint Beasts and our friends from the Netherworld won't be far behind. By the way, what are you doin' here, Eries?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."Eries slapped her forehead and pulled a disk out of her pocket,"This weird guy asked me to give this to you."  
  
"Did he have Jr on his forehead and a binki in his mouth?"Hiei asked dryly.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."Eries nodded and handed the disk to Serena,"Weird guy."  
  
"You have no idea."Kuwabara smirked,"Shizuru, can you call Urameshi and tell him to get his butt over here."  
  
"Yes, my king,"Shizuru teased,"would you like anything else?"  
  
"Very funny."Kuwabara hissed.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go."Eries shrugged,"Homework."  
  
An hour later  
  
The Spirit Detectives, Yukina, and Shizuru are all gathered in the living room of Serena's mansion. Serena lazily put the disk Eries had given her into a small DVD player attached to the 50 inch plasma screen (which Serena and Yukina had spent two weeks building) on the wall. A picture of Koenma popped up on the screen.  
  
"I've got a new mission for the four of you. I'm sure Hiei, Yukina, and Serena are familiar with the Tournament of Blood." Said demons nodded. "I thought so. Well, you have been invited to participate. The tournament will be held in the human world. If you're not convinced yet, we've received word that an ice apparition named Hina is being held captive by the Saint Beasts."  
  
Serena and Yukina went wide eyed,"Hi.na?"  
  
"Well, what do you guys say?"Yusuke asked,"We won't need to leave the human world."  
  
Serena looked at her scarred hand,"We've got no choice. If the Saint Beasts are in here in Ningenkai, then we have to stop them, besides, it gives me another chance to get back at Marinak."  
  
"Wait a minute."Hiei began,"You're forgetting that women aren't allowed to compete in the tournament."  
  
Kuwabara, Serena, and Yukina looked at him like he was crazy,"So?"  
  
"What do you mean 'So'?!"Hiei groaned,"Serena is a FEMALE wolf demon."  
  
"Hiei, this is SERENA we're talking about."Kuwabara pointed out,"It won't be THAT hard to get her in, would it?"  
  
Hiei let out an annoyed groan,"Do you have a death wish, wolf?"  
  
"Hiei, I'll be fine."Serena retorted,"The only problem I can see is the fact that we need six fighters on the team."  
  
"Yeah, that could be a problem."Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Worry about it later."Serena hissed,"We accept."  
  
Suddenly the teens were transported to Koenma's office.  
  
"Glad to hear it."Koenma smiled,"Now, I already have one fighter, you'll have to supply the last one."  
  
"Who?"Yukina asked.  
  
Koenma snapped his fingers and two big, armored ogres walked in holding a very annoyed Kuronoue by the arms,"I beleive you know this demon."  
  
Serena and Hiei went wide-eyed,"Kuronoue?"  
  
"Let go of me!"Kuronoue snapped.  
  
"I think not."the first ogre growled.  
  
Serena summoned her staff,"Let him go you god forsaken sad excuse for an ogre, unless you want ot find out why they called me the princess of theives."  
  
Kuronoue eyed the girl warily,"You're the princess of theives? You look more like a human girl with an attitude."  
  
"For once I'm gonna agree with the raven."the first ogre growled.  
  
"That ogre's got a death wish."Yukina hissed.  
  
Serena lazily approached the first ogre,"You've heard of Rando, right?"  
  
"Who hasn't."Kuronoue snorted.  
  
"Serena tore out his heart without even thinking about it."Hiei smirked.  
  
"Why does that not suprise me."Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Can it, Urameshi!"Serena snapped,"Are you forgetting what happened after the incident in Makai?"  
  
"EEP!"Yusuke dove under Koenma's desk.  
  
Serena fought back the urge to laugh,"I never get tired of that." She lazily put her staff against the neck of the huge ogre before her,"Now, let him go before I turn you into my lunch, or worse."  
  
"What could be worse than getting turned into ogre-kabobs by that idiotic wolf?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
"One word,"Yukina said simply,"Mohroh."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You know Mohroh?"Kuronoue's ears perked.  
  
"DO WE?!"Yusuke poked his head out from behind the desk,"She's that THING'S............MMPH!!!" Kuwabara had planted Yusuke's face in the floor with his foot. "Ow."  
  
"Your what?"Kuronoue asked.  
  
"Which Mohroh, anyway?"Hiei teased.  
  
"One more word Hiei,"Serena threatened,"one more word."  
  
"Yusuke's the one scared of you,"Hiei rolled his eyes,"not me."  
  
Serena gave an annoyed huff and lazily put her staff through the ogre's throat,"Shut up."  
  
The ogre fell to the ground, coughing up blood now and then. The second ogre moved to attack Serena, only to slam right into her fist,"Ow."  
  
Kuronoue watched the young half blood with interest,"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Serena wiped some blood off her fist,"Serena, the princess of theives,"  
  
"And Makai."Yusuke added.  
  
"URAMESHI!!!!"Serena snapped.  
  
"EEEP!"Yusuke was behind the desk again.  
  
"I swear that boy's got a death wish."Shizuru muttered,"He's actually stupid enough to provoke Kurama's favorite wolf-girl."  
  
"Kurama?"Kuronoue went bug-eyed,"You know Kurama, too?"  
  
"He only practically raised me."Serena snorted,"I've been around him since I was a baby."  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't have to put up with you that long."Hiei snorted.  
  
"You know,"Serena growled,"Hina loved me to death."  
  
"You know Hina too?"Kuronoue let out an annoyed groan.  
  
Keiko's eyes glowed for a moment,"She's the Mohroh that Hina told you about."  
  
"What are you, a telepath?"Kuronoue asked. The rest of the room nodded. "Oh, great, now, tell me who EXACTLY is supposed to be on this 'team'."  
  
"Easy one,"Yusuke snorted,"me, Kuwabara, and Hiei."  
  
"And Serena!"Shizuru snapped.  
  
"She's a girl!"Yusuke and Kuronoue both snapped.  
  
"You're point?"Serena rolled her eyes,"I could kick your sorry butt with both hands tied behind my back."  
  
"Yeah, who needs hands when you've got thirteen tails to kick his ass with."Shizuru smirked.  
  
"She's still a girl."Kuronoue hissed.  
  
"That didn't stop her from winning the men's martial arts tournament,"Yukina teased,"or knocking out the top three wrestlers in the nation."  
  
"What are you because I KNOW you're not human?"Kuronoue eyed Serena warily.  
  
"No shit Sherlock,"Serena rolled her eyes,"I'm half wolf demon and half raven." 


	6. Memories

Kuronoue walked lazily onto the roof of Serena's mansion. Said demoness was sitting on a wall, staring up at the sky. "Thinking about the tournament?"  
  
Serena shook her head,"No."  
  
Kuronoue sat down next to her,"School?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Hina?"  
  
"Close."  
  
"Kurama." Serena nodded. "Where is he?"  
  
"Makai,"Serena pulled her knees up to her chest,"atleast, I think that's where he is. It's been almost a year since I last saw him. We went to Makai to save this little bitch Kurama supposedly fell in love with. She turned out to be a siren with a spell over the fox. Kurama got captured, but right before he did he made me and Hiei promise that we would never go back to Makai, for our safety. I've managed to keep that promise, just barely. The Saint Beasts, now lead by Marinak, who, might I add, played a major part in the kidnapping, are participating in the tournament, that's the main reason we're fighting. I just want my best friend back, and I want to kick Marinak's sorry ass." She rested her chin on her knees,"It doesn't help that I haven't heard from Mohroh is three months, or my pack. I can't help but worry."  
  
"How old are you?"Kuronoue looked at the teen curiously.  
  
"Seventeen in four months."Serena shrugged,"I know, I'm too young to lead a pack of demons, much less worry about demons nearly one hundred times my age, but, Kurama is my best friend., I won't let a little half blood siren bitch like Maya take that away from me."  
  
"He's the one who taught you to fight, isn't he?"Kuronoue asked.  
  
"Not to mention steal."Serena smirked, holding up Kuronoue's pendant.  
  
"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!"Kuronoue grabbed the pendant from her hand.  
  
"I grabbed it out of Kurama's pocket right before we left Makai."Serena shrugged,"Before that one of Koenma's workers found it near the spot you were killed, seventeen years ago."  
  
"How did he end up here, anyway?"  
  
"Well, right after you were killed he got shot by a hunter, he would have died, but he came here and took the form of a human, Shuuichi Minamoto, Shiori's son. Right after that my mother left me with Shiori, and Kurama became my foster brother. He told me all the stories from growing up in the Makai rainforest to the current day. He taught me to fight, not to mention every theft trick in the book. At first we planned to leave for Makai as soon as Kurama turned ten and regained his powers, but, when we were seven, two things happened that turned everything around. The first thing, Kurama had been climbing on the counter to get something when an earthquake hit, he fell, a bunch of glass plates also came down after him. Shiori saw this, and covered him with her own body. She's still got the scars from it. The second thing was my part. I started gettting these terrible headaches. One day, while Kurama and I were out sparring, the hedache's just became too much, I fainted. When I woke up, it was two months later. I found out I had several tumors in my brain. Something went wrong in surgery, and I lapsed into acoma. I also found that Kurama never left my side for those two months. In a way, I swear I could hear what he was say during that time. It got to the point where Mom wouldn't eat, that's about when I started to wake up. From what I was told, Kurama was begging me to wake up, for Mom's sake, both of them were so worried. I heard most of it, well, I think I did' When I finally woke up I swear, it looked like Kurama was close to tears. It was right after that both of us started to soften up on Mom. We decided Makai could wait, Mom was our first priority. I've still got scars from the surgery, too, that's what turned parts of my hair white, dead cells in my hair. I guess that's why Kurama's so special to me, he's like a father, a brother, and a best friend all rolled in one. He was always there, no matter what. Now it's my turn to protect him. He's the one who needs it now."  
  
Kuronoue smiled,"Y'know, you remind me of someone I used to know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
  
  
Shiori watched Hiei and Yukina duking it out on one of her daughter's many video games. Her mind wandered, drifting back to a time when it had been her Shuuichi and Serena sitting there, beating the crap out of their video games characters. Right now, all she wanted was to have those two children back. She looked at a picture in front of her. A seven year old Kurama, with (WOW) short hair, was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed with a very angry, and short haired, Serena with her hands wrapped around his neck. There were several healing scars on her forehead. Kurama had a look somewhere between shock, releif, fear, and anger in his eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seven year old Kurama sat on the edge of his healing "sister"'s bed,"Come on, girl, you have to wake up. Mom hasn't eaten in weeks and I'm going nuts. It's boring with out you around, no one to pick on, or yell at. We, I want you back, everything is falling apart without you." He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face,"You look like an idiot with short hair."  
  
"You two must be really close."a young nurse with long blonde hair walked in.  
  
Kurama spun around in suprise, accidentally slapping Serena in the process. Before he even realized it, Serena was up, trying to strangle him and yelling about slapping his best friend and threats on his life. *click click*  
  
  
  
Shiori smiled at the memory, the first time Serena had tried to strangle someone,'I wish life was still that easy, but it's not.'  
  
"Mom! Don't you have a date tonight?!"Serena yelled.  
  
'Since when did Serena become my date book?'Shiori mused,"DATE?! AIE!! I'M LATE!!!"  
  
Serena, with Kuroune close behind, trotted down the stairs,"I told you."  
  
"Where are my keys?"Shiori raced around the room.  
  
"You're being picked up."Serena shook her head,"Your purse is on the counter, I washed your dress this morning, it's on your bed, and your hair looks fine. We'll stall Kazuya and yes, we can watch his kids." Shiori stood there staring at Serena, trying to figure out EXACTLY how Serena had known what she was going to ask. "Just get going."  
  
Shiori nodded and sprinted up the stairs. Hiei looked from Serena, to the stairs, then back to Serena,"Why does this not suprise me?"  
  
"Because she does this all the time."Yukina answered dryly,"What's next?"  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"Pizza."Serena replied simply. 


	7. Babysitter Serena

Serena lazily chewed on a piece of pineapple and ham (YUMMY!!) pizza, while Shiori raced around the house, trying to get ready. From the other side of the room, Hiei's eyes drifted up from his book for about half a second as Yukina froze the pen she'd been doing her homework with. Shori ran by the doorway again.  
  
Serena's eyes drifted around the room,"Yukina, if you keep freezing your pens like that we're gonna go broke just having to buy new pens for you."  
  
"Sorry,"Yukina mutter,"I guess I'm just worried."  
  
"What do you have to worry about?"Kuroune, now wingless and clad in a loose white t-shirt and black pants, walked down the stairs and sat down in a recliner, grabbing a slice of pizza in the process,"You're not the one who has to fight in the tournament."  
  
Serena shifted in her black bean bag chair,"Her mother's life is on the line, I don't blame her for worrying. Top drawer on the left!!!"  
  
"What was that for?"Yukina asked.  
  
"Mom was looking for her ear rings."Serena explained simply. *Ding Dong* "And that would be her date." She jumped up and wandered out into the hall to answer the door.  
  
Serena lazily pulled the door open to reveal a man with cropped brown hair and glasses. Next to him a boy, about thirteen (I'm making a guess here, I haven't seen a good bio of Shuiichi yet.) with short light brown hair and pale blue eyes, held a half asleep five year old boy with dirty blond hair and big, blue eyes, by the hand. A girl, about seven with long, dark brown hair and cold green eyes that Serena swore she'd seen before, leaned lazily against the door frame.  
  
"Mom's still upstairs getting ready."Serena explained, (Ok, I KNOW he olny has one kid in the tv show, these two kids I just made up are gonna play a key role in this fic) just as a crash was heard upstairs,"And I get the feeling she's gonna be up there for awhile."  
  
Kazuya chuckled lightly,"You must be Serena."  
  
"Hai." Serena glanced behind her and mutter,"Three.... Two.....One."  
  
*BANG!!!!!!!*  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I tould you my paints were flamable Hiei!!!"Serena yelled angrily,"Ugh, there's goes my paycheck for the next month. Why don't you come in, I get the feeling it's going to rain."  
  
The family obeyed, and followed her into the living room, where a VERY angry Hiei was pulling globs of paint out of his hair, Yukina was glaring at an algebra problem in one of her books, and Kuroune was going through one of Serena's many sketch books.  
  
"Serena....!!" Shiori started to yell for something.  
  
"In your purse!"Serena shouted up the stairs,"Now hurry up, your boyfriend's here and I wanna break out my Stephen King DVDs!"  
  
"You are not watching Stephen King movies while you're babysitting!"Shiori retorted.  
  
"Says who?!"Serena shouted.  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"So what?! Oh, by the way, I'd watch where you're walking there's a bucket of...." she was cut off by a lound crash, Shiori's very colorful string of profanities, and an empty bucket of paint rolling down the stairs,"paint by the door........."  
  
The girl snickered lightly, receiving a repremanding glare from her father and older brother.  
  
"Sorry about that."Serena cringed,"I was painting one of the guest rooms and I forgot to get rid of the excess."  
  
Hiei gave an annoyed grunt and threw a glod of paint at the half blood,"Baka."  
  
"Shut up, Hiei."Serena growled,"Anyway, the goof with the gravity-defying hair is Hiei, the blue haired girl next to him is Yukina, and this thing," she hit Kuronoue over the head with a DVD case she'd grabbed somewhere along the way,"is Kuronoue. Don't let Hiei's temper freak you out."  
  
"Yeah, you're much worse."Yukina teased.  
  
Once again, Kazuya chuckled,"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."  
  
Hiei shook his head,"I have YET to see someone who can handle Serena's temper."  
  
"We'll just see about that. Anyway,"Kazuya surveyed the room for a moment,"you already know me, of course, and Shuiichi, these two,"he nodded to the two younger children,"are Amane and Ryou." (Can anyone tell me where I got those names?)  
  
Serena nodded,"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to get ANY sleep tonight?"  
  
"Most babysitters can't sleep for a week after watching Amane."Shuiichi smirked,"I doubt you'll be able to do much better."  
  
Serena got a demonic glint in her eye,"Oh trust me, I can handle her, she's no worse than me and Shuuichi when we were little."  
  
Amane glared up at her,"Hmph."  
  
"And she's about as social as Hiei."Serena snickered,"No worries, Hatakana, I'll keep them in line."  
  
"That's good to here, Serena."Shiori FINALLY walked down the stairs, clad in a loose sleeveless red dress that reached down to her knees,"You realize this dress used to be white?"  
  
Serena nodded,"I tried to warn you...."  
  
"Forget it."Shiori shook her head,"Let's go, Kazuya, before I kill myself on something else."  
  
"Fine by me," the two headed for the door,"And I want Amane and Ryou in bed by nine!" With that the door shut.  
  
"But that's only two hours from now."Amane complained.  
  
"All he said was nine."Serena grinned,"He didn't say am or pm." Amana and Shuiichi looked at the wolf in suprise. "What, is it really that suprising to you that I'm a demented rule breaker?"  
  
Amane nodded,"Most ningen girls are the other way around."  
  
Kuronoue spit out the pizza he'd been eating,"What did you just say."  
  
Amane slapped her forehead,"Nothing."  
  
Serena, Hiei, and Yukina exchanged glances,"Oh brother."  
  
Serena glanced out a nearby window,"Hey Hiei."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Bet ya a hundred bucks Hatakana asks Mom to marry him."Serena's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Do you normally make bets on your parents?"Shuiichi asked dryly.  
  
"No, they bet on anything the can find."Yukina shook her head sadly,"I can't beleive those two are even my friends."  
  
"You're tellin' me."Kuronoue grunted.  
  
Ryou gave a sleepy yawn, making Serena and Yukina chuckle. The latter walked over and picked him up,"You don't talk much, do you?" Ryou shook his head. "Atleast you're not a walking bag of insults like Serena over here."  
  
Serena pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at the Kooromie, then turned back to Hiei,"Where are my Stephen King DVDs?"  
  
"I saw Shiori sneaking them out the back door this morning, she probably buried them out in the forest."Hiei grunted.  
  
Serena turned and slammed her head against a nearby wall, leaving a large dent,"Ugh!!"  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?"Ryou asked.  
  
"Like hell."Serena grunted, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Kurama would love this."Kuronoue muttered under his breath,"And I thought I was the only one who did that."  
  
Ryou yawned again. Serena smiled,"Tired?" Ryou nodded. "You'd better go to bed, I don't wanna have my butt kicked from here to Makai and back by your dad."  
  
"What's Makai?"Ryou asked sleepily.  
  
Serena looked at the other three demons in the room, who nodded approvingly,"You've never heard of Makai?" Ryou shook his head. "Then you must not have heard of Kurama either."  
  
Ryou shook his head, and Amane, who'd taken perch on top of the couch, just glared at her,"What do you know about Kurama?'  
  
"Well........"Serena began to tell the Kurama's story, just as he'd told it to her as a child. 


	8. Poor Shiori

"You really should write that one down."Shuiichi comented as Serena finished the first meeting of Kurama and Mohroh.  
  
"It's not even my story."Serena shrugged, adding another detail to her sketch of the sleeping Amane and Ryou, who were cuddles up on the couch,"Besides, I can't write worth beans. I don't have the patience for it. I can't even sit still long enough to write a book report, I have to walk around and dictate it to Yukina or Hiei and have them type it up for me."  
  
Shuiichi grinned,"And I thought Amane was the only one who did that. What's up with you girls?"  
  
"It's not that we're girls,"Serena explained,"it's the fact that we're used to having a lot of action in our lives. Sitting around just doen't suit us. I'd much rather be out fighting with the boys than doing school work."  
  
"No wonder you drive Shiori nuts, you're always fighting and not playing attention."  
  
"I never said I don't pay attention, I pay attention even if I don't want to, it's my nature to absorb every detail around me."  
  
"Ok, you have got to be THE weirdest girl I've ever met."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that, Kit. Shuuichi told me the same thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My brother, Shiori's son, Shuuichi. This is gonna get very confusing, isn't it?"  
  
Shuiichi nodded,"When do you think the adults will be home?"  
  
"Any minute now."Serena shrugged and put away her sketch book. At that moment the front door slammed, and Shiori and Kazuya walked in, both grinning like idiots.  
  
"I get the feeling Hiei owes you a hundred bucks."Shuiichi grinned.  
  
"Well,"Serena looked up at the parents,"does he?" Shiori just nodded dazedly. Serena got up, walked over to Hiei, pulled a hudred dollar bill out of his pocket, and stuffed it in hers,"You owe me a hundred bucks Hiei."  
  
The fire demon just grunted in his sleep and began snoring. Shiori chuckled,"Only in this house do you see the mighty Hiei getting ripped off AND snoring at the same time."  
  
"Too true."Serena smirked,"So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"We're planning on having the wedding Christmas day."Shiori grinned.  
  
"Isn't that, like, six months away?"Serena asked.  
  
"Try two."Shuiichi rolled his eyes.  
  
Serena paled,"Two?" 'Oh gods I'm in deep shit this time.' "I really need to pay more attention to my calendar."  
  
Shiori eyed her daughter,"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"  
  
  
  
"Shiori, the girl is a trouble maker, it's that simple."  
  
Shiori let out an annoyed moan. Some of her 'friends' had decided to come over, uninvited, to teach her how to raise her daughter and plan her wedding for her, mostly the first one. They were all gathered in a semi-circle facing away from the door. Their leader, a fat woman with bright red hair a baby blue eyes was the one giving the lecture.  
  
"You need to discipline the child, ground her, spank her, do something!"  
  
'Have you ever tried grounding a sixteen year old demon princess?'Shiori mentally growled,"Have you ever tried to ground a girl like Serena? She could climb up the side of Tokyo Tower if she wanted to, not to mention spanking her is like punching a glass wall, it hurts YOU more than it hurts her. Besides, that's just the way she is. You can't force a person," 'or a demon' "to change unless they want to. Serena's just a magnet for trouble, yes, but she has her good points."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"No one would be dumb enough to break in here."  
  
"Because the entire city is scared of her."  
  
"She's loyal."Shiori began to coult things off on her fingers.  
  
"She's going to get you killed with all the trouble she causes in gang land."  
  
"She's got a mind of her own."  
  
"And mind that's going to be the death of you."  
  
"She bought me this house."  
  
"Probably with stolen money."  
  
"She won the money at an art competition."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Shiori got up, walked out into the hall and up the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?"one of the other women asked, playing with a strand of light blond hair.  
  
"Probably trying to come up with some non-existant proof that Serena's not trouble."the fat one said.  
  
"Non-existant,"Raven, who had been there all day HELPING Shiori with her wedding plans, rolled her eyes,"Serena is an amazing girl with a lot of talent and skill, she's just different, and a little on the rude side."  
  
Shiori returned with a painting under one arm,"I couldn't find the painting she won the art show with, it's probably in the basement, but I did find this." She held up the painting. It was a picture of Kurama and Serena playing in the river when they were ten. Kurama was half-way through a cannon ball and Serena was chucking rocks at him for splashing her. You could just barely see the faint outline of a wolf standing in the trees, moonlight shining down on it. The same rose-in-moon symbol was floating in the sky where the moon should have been.  
  
"Even as a child she was violent."the fat woman scoffed,"She's throwing rocks at your son."  
  
"Shuuichi threw a lot more than rocks at her."Shiori muttered,"Why do you always look at the bad side of things? Hiei is more upbeat than you are."  
  
"And that's saying something."Raven mused,"Two questions, what's with the gold wolf standing in the trees, and the moon symbol?"  
  
"The wolf represents Serena's mother, Mohroh. Every now and then she would stop by to check on Serena, but she would always say hidden. The rose-in-moon in just Serena's symbol, it's always somewhere in her paintings and sketches. She's got the same symbol tattooed on her arm."  
  
"Another thing, tattoo, how many piercings does she have?"  
  
Shiori began counting things off on her fingers again,"Thirteen, six in each ear and her belly button." 'Most of which have been added in the last few months.'' Shiori mentally added.  
  
"And how many tattoos?"  
  
"Two, the vine and moon on her left arm, a vine of thorns around her neck, and she mentioned something about getting another one today."  
  
"Good God, Shiori, you have to do something about her, who knows what she'll do next!"another woman yelped.  
  
"Please, Serena will only do so much to her body. I doubt she's willing to do much more."Shiori sat down in in a recliner and picked up a sketch book sitting on the coffee table next to her,"The only thing I worry about is her uncles."  
  
"Uncles?"the fat woman yelped,"She has family?! Why don't you send Serena to live with them, they're her family!"  
  
"Because they want to kill her."Shiori said as calmly as she could, she was getting VERY VERY pissed off,"Her uncles want nothing more than to see her dead, I wont endanger my daughter's life because she's a little hard to handle."  
  
"And what if they come after you?"  
  
"They already have."Shiori muttered,"Hold it right there Serena Lupine."  
  
"Damn."Serena, who had been trying to sneak behind her mother, stood in the doorway,"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I'm your mother, I know everything."Shiori smirked,"Now why are you trying to sneak up to your room?"  
  
"I thought you knew everything."Serena grinned,"But if you must know I've gotta leave for awhile."  
  
"Why?"Shiori questioned.  
  
"Training."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A tournament."  
  
"Ningen, Youkai, or Reikai?"  
  
"Youkai."  
  
"Here or Makai."  
  
"Here, thank the gods."  
  
"How long?"  
  
The question Serena had been dreading,"Dunno."  
  
"Nice try, you know perfectly well."  
  
Serena stared at her rose whip tattoo,"......................Two months. I probably won't be home till some time in Janurary."  
  
"WHAT?!"Shiori jumped to her feet,"Please tell me you don't have to go."  
  
Serena shook her head,"Official Reikai Detective business."  
  
"Oh my god."Shiori paled,"They're going to be there, aren't they?"  
  
Serena rubbed the back of her neck,"Yeah."  
  
"Serena, you can't go, you'll be killed! You remember what happened last time you tried to take on Marinak!"  
  
Serena brought her hands up and began rubbing her temples,"I'm sorry Mom, I have to go. If I don't do this you'll probably never see Shuuichi again."  
  
Shiori walked up to her daughter almost in a trance,"Serena, I've already lost my son, I don't want to lose you to, besides, I want you here for Christmas."  
  
Serena looked at the ground,"It would be the same way if Shuuichi were here instead of me, this is something that I have to do. If I don't, more than just Kurama and Hina could die. I have to get my uncles away from here, no matter what it takes."  
  
Shiori brought her hand up, and slapped Serena, tears welling up in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't stop the teen,"Fine, go." She pulled the half-stunned girl into a tight hug,"Just stay one more day, please."  
  
Serena let out a low moan,"I can't I need to get out of here, besides, I just beat up another teacher and the principal's ready to kill me, I've gotta get out of town."  
  
"You, young lady, are hopeless. Just promise you'll come back in one piece."Shiori looked lovingly at her daughter, who nodded lightly, but, she guessed, crossed her fingers behind her back, then Shiori's face became stern,"Ok, now where'd you get the tattoo this time?"  
  
Serena shook her head,"It's a black raven carrying a scythe like the ones my father and I use, and I had it put on my back."  
  
Shiori groaned,"Serena, you can such a pain in the ass sometimes."  
  
"Love you too, Mom."Serena turned and walked up to her room.  
  
"You're letting her go?!"the fat woman shreiked.  
  
"Yes, Ishizu, I am, and, ya know what? I am sick and tired of you people trying to come in and run my life. You know nothing about me, or my daughter, so GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Every woman in the house, with the exception of Raven, bolted for the door.  
  
"And I thought Serena was the only one in this family who gave death threats."Hiei mused from the doorway. 


	9. Off To The Mountains We Go

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry this took so long, internet and family problems.  
  
"He's late."  
  
"Shut up, Hiei."  
  
"It's too early for this, and too cold."  
  
Hiei, Kuronoue, and Serena sighed and looked down the deserted stretch of highway again. Kuwabara was, as usual, late, and the bus that was supposed to take them up to the mountains was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Why does the big lummox have to come anyway?" Hiei grunted, still extreamly angry that Serena had gotten him up at midnight to wait for nothing.  
  
"Because we all need to be at top strength for this tournament,"Serena said bluntly as she polished her staff with the sleeve of her sweater. "besides, who knows what trouble he'll get into with us gone."  
  
Hiei had to agree with her there, Kuwabara was famous for getting into trouble. "Couldn't he have gone with Yusuke?"  
  
"That'd be an even bigger mistake,"Kuronoue mused,"Yusuke would be so busy fighting with him he'd get absolutely no training done."  
  
Serena nodded." I could't care less about Urameshi, but that'd mean Kazuma didn't get any training either. THERE YOU ARE!!"  
  
Kuwabara suddenly ran up to them, panting tiredly with his huge duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Serena and Kuronoue were both in their demon forms, and while Serena had a large backpack slung over one shoulder and her braided hair over the other, Kuronoue and Hiei had only the clothes on their back and of course their weapons. To a passerby it would simply look like a father taking his two children and his daughter's boyfriend out camping, nothing conspicuous about that.  
  
Serena spun her staff in her hand and it vanished. "You're late, Kazuma, we were about to leave without you."  
  
"The bus isn't even hear yet!"Kuwabara protested.  
  
Kuronoue snorted. "Oh really? Then what's that?"  
  
He pointed down the road. An old rickety bus was rumbling down the road with 'We Will Rock You' blaring out full blast on the radio.  
  
"Well, whaddya know,"Serena chuckled. "ol' Kamaji's still runnin' the old piece of scrap metal after all."  
  
"Hn?"Hiei gave her a quizzical look.  
  
The bus stopped in front of them. The door looked as though it had been knocked off several years ago. Inside, an old bald man with six arms was sitting in the driver's seat, one had adjusting the radio, one holding a cup of coffee, two on the stearing wheel, and the two free hands were balled up in fists and punding the dash to the radio's tune.  
  
He looked at Serena and gasped. "By the gods, my old eyes must be playing tricks on me."  
  
"No tricks, Kamaji, it's me."Serena grinned.  
  
Kamaji studied her. "Just like I imagined you, albeit you're a little on the flat side,"Serena snorted at this comment. "but you're beautiful just the same. And who are these three?" He looked at Kuronoue. "Your brother, perhaps, or your father?" Then he turned to your Kuwabara. "Your husband?" Then to Hiei. "Your son?"  
  
Kuwabara was bright red, Kuronoue and Serena were doubled over laughing, and Hiei looked positively livid.  
  
"ME?! That THING'S daughter?!"Hiei raged.  
  
Serena, after several minutes of leaning on Kuronoue to keep from laughing, finally looked up, tearry eyed with mirth. "No! Kuronoue's an old friend of Shuichi's from before he was reincarnated, Kazuma's a good friend of mine, and Hiei hear, if I don't kill him for ranting my ear off, is the basic equivalent of my big brother. I'm happy to say I'm still single."  
  
"Where is Shuichi, anyway? I haven't seen him in a while."Kamaji asked, reaching over to mess up Serena's hair. "Your hair's gotten long, and, my god, you're a demon too!"  
  
Serena nodded. "Shui-kun's in a little bit of a jam, so we're going to the mountains to train till the Tournament of Blood."  
  
"Aaah,"Kamaji said knowingly,"well, hop on. Next stop Hidden Valley."  
  
The four-sum boarded the bus and were soon headed deep into the mountains outside the city. Within a few minutes Serena and Kuwabara had fallen asleep sprawled out on the back seat of the bus. Hiei took to staring moodily out the window and Kuronoue got caught up talking to Kamaji. After a few hours they stopped at the top of a large mountain. The group said their goodbyes to Kamaji and got off the bus. Another hour and a half of walking followed this till they came to a large cabin.  
  
"Welcome home,"Serena said darkly. "c'mon, we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
Kuronoue and Hiei exchanged glances, then looked at Kuwabara, who was staring at the back of Serena's head with a dumbfounded look. Their question was soon answered. Though the outside was neat, the inside of the cabin, and more specifically the training area behind it, were a wreck  
  
"Did we come up here to train or to play housemaid?"Hiei asked sarcastically.  
  
"This will be part of our training."Serena took her staff and hit the ceiling with it. Hundreds of demons came flying at them from upstairs. Serena and Kuronoue quickly destroyed them. The wolf demon grinned. "This place has a tendancy to attract demons, so while you're cleaning you'll have to be on your guard and you'll be required to fight. Once we finish the cabin, we'll move out back. Seems some of the larger demons have destroyed the training area Kurama and I built when I was little."  
  
Serena may have called their chore 'cleaning', but in the opinion of her male comrades they were waging war on the cabin, and it was putting up a very good fight. Hiei was vaguely reminded of Sirius Black's house in the fifth Harry Potter book, there was even a poltergeist that tried to keep them from cleaning, which Serena had fondly named Kreacher. One week, several bruises, and three anti-demon bombs later, they were finally finished...with the living room and their indiviual bedrooms. All togeter it took almost a month to clean everything up, and the poltegeist never did leave, instead he took to popping up and raising hell, as well as the nearest random household fixture, and throwing it at the nearest living thing.  
  
It was just a normal day, Serena had woken them up two hours before dawn to make them run 50 miles before breakfast, then moved out to the training area behind the cabin, which now housed all manner or deadly trap and demon. While Hiei and Kuronoue sparred with the demons and eachother, Serena took Kuwabara and literally pushed him to the limit, physically and mentally. While she tore at his flesh with scythe, claw, fang, and staff, she beat at his mind with insults, lies, and mental illusions. Kuronoue found it hard to believe the human had lasted this long, the first day he'd come back with a broken arm, leg, and collar bone. Serena had been forced to call Yukina and have her heal the poor human so he could run another 50 miles before dinner. That was something else Kuronoue didn't understand, how did he, much less Kuwabara, run 50 miles in less than two hours?  
  
"Pay attention you damned bird!"  
  
Kuronoue bent over backwards and kicked Hiei in the gut as he swiped at hit with his sword. Hiei growled and stepped back. "You're distracted, Kuronoue, I don't like that."  
  
Kuronoue grunted. "How long would it normally take a human to run 50 miles?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes upward. "Somewhere around ten hours, twenty if it's Kuwabara." He registered what Kuronoue was talking about. "She can slow time down."  
  
"Nani?"Kuronoue sat down on a large stump, or what he thought was a stump. It suddenly jumped and turned into a large tree demon.  
  
Hiei growled and chopped it in half. "Serena, in a way, can control the Fates. It's extreamly random and dangerous. She trades in a little of her life force each day to slow time down, basically giving us a week for each day."  
  
Kuronoue blinked. "She's the holder of the Fates?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "I don't know really, she doesn't like to talk about it. The Fate of placement broguht her to Makai when she was ten years old, and then it nearly killed her a few months ago when she tried to return. I've seen her use other, mostly Time, Trust, and Hate. When she slows time she gives up a bit of her life, Trust, she gives up the trust she has in one person to turn another against someone they trust deeply, and Hate," he shook his head. "she scrifices a life, and she can turn a simple raid into chaos. She can make the best of friends try to kill eachother, but she can never point it. They have a will of their own, and will strike whoever they please. Some of her best fighters have died because of the unreliability of the Fates."  
  
"She was not meant to hold them, they were supposed to be given each to their designated holder."  
  
Serena sat down on the river's edge and splashed some water in her face. She was tired, and the constant changing of time was abusing her body. She'd last, she had to. The Fates were put in her care because she could last, because she was strong. Someone was watching her.  
  
"Who's there?!"she shouted, getting to her feet. She let out a strangled gasp. There, on the other side of the river, stood the elder of the Toguro brothers.  
  
"Serena!! SERENA!!!"Kuwabara shouted. "Where is she? SERENA!!!!!"  
  
"What are you yelling about?"Hiei appeared next to him, closely followed by Kuronoue. "You could wake the dead."  
  
"Serena's disappeared."Kuwabara said dumbly.  
  
"She's always doing that,"Hiei grunted. "what's so different now?"  
  
"I thoguht I sensed someone near her right before she vanished, someone strong."  
  
Kuronoue groaned. "Why do I get the feeling she's getting into trouble again?"  
  
Hiei took off his bandana and glared into the trees. "She's down by the river, and the the Toguros are with her."  
  
"WHAT?!"Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Isn't Toguro dead yet?"Kuronoue asked tiredly.  
  
"Unfortunately, no,"Hiei shook his head. "Yusuke and Kuwabara thought they killed him not long before Serena came back, he'd been hired to torture Yukina for her tear gems. Serena doesn't seem to be in any danger, she was tense, but the Toguros weren't trying to hurt her. They were talking."  
  
"Talking? Since when do the Toguro brothers talk to ANYONE?"Kuronoue asked coldly.  
  
"Apparently they think Serena is worth talking to."Hiei mused. "I think it would be best just to lt them talk."  
  
It was well after dark when Serena returned to the cabin. Kuwabara had fallen asleep on the couch, Hiei was trying with little luck to make dinner, and Kuronoue was buried in one of Serena's many Harry Potter books. The tomboy wolf demon walked into the living room and sat down bluntly in her favorite bean bag chair.  
  
"Welcome back, princess,"Kuronoue said over his book. "how was your talk with Toguro?"  
  
Serena glared into the kitchen at Hiei. "Fine."  
  
"What did he want?"Hiei asked.  
  
"Just to talk."Serena picked up her sketch book off the floor and began doodling.  
  
Hiei took the hint. Serena wasn't about to talk. He tried to pry into her mind, and received a large ball of spirit energy in the face. He grumbled and retreated into the kitchen. 


End file.
